University and chaos
by semi.ecstatic
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is one of the youngest professors in the history of the University of Oxford. What happens when Naruto Uzumaki becomes his colleague?


**Okay, I still can't believe that I'm doing this… :takes a few calming breaths: **

**I guess I should start with a few warnings. First this is a yaoi fanfic. It is a SasNar fanfic. There are going to be lemons in later chapters :D Before you ask, I am a perverted anime fan.**

**I also want to say that I've been in Oxford only once and I am not a student there, which means that I made a big research to write this fanfic. However, maybe I have just messed up things, so if there is a real Oxford student, who is taking Biological sciences, reading this story, please, forgive me! I'll be happy if you correct me.**

**I have the feeling that I made a big mess with the grammar and punctuation of the written above. I wonder what my beta-reader would say if I ask her to correct my notes too. Thus being said, I want to say a big thank you to my beta-reader, who bravely managed with my terrible grammar and surprisingly didn't give up on me after she saw how much work my writing caused her. Thanks hun! I wouldn't have done this without you!**

**Of course, I have a small request and I'll write it just once. Please, review. **

**Disclaimer: I want to own Naruto, but he doesn't. He prefers ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**I hope you like the story!**

-

Sasuke Uchiha walked through the groups of students, who were crowded in the entrance hall of the zoology and psychology building of the University of Oxford. He was carrying a stack of papers and was very annoyed.

Being a professor was something he had always wanted, but the profession had some disadvantages. For example, first lectures with first years. It was only his second year as a professor and he already hated first lectures with a passion. It was not that he was nervous. Sasuke Uchiha was never nervous.

The problem was that he had to enter a theatre full of freshly graduated high school students who didn't know the first thing about university and the hard work incorporated with it.

Most of them come during the first few days sure that after entering one of the best universities in the world, everything would be a breeze. And that's why Sasuke hated first lectures with first years. Clueing them in was very, very annoying and a huge waste of time.

Quickly, Sasuke headed into his office, which was going to be inhabited by him for a second year. He had skipped a few years in school and then went directly to university. He studied Biological Sciences in Oxford for two years. That was all the time he needed to graduate from university. He was twenty-one then. After that the hard part came. He worked very hard for four years on his genetic researches to earn the professor position at the university. Being 25, he was one of the youngest professors in the history of the university. After his first lectures last year,he had discovered that his young age was actually a problem. He found it hard to get rid of the female students who were always crowding around his desk after every lecture. And the problem wasn't only his age, he was extremly good looking as well (this being said without a touch of egotism to his tone) and that could definetly never go unnoticed. He himself wasn't sure if him being genetically gifted was a blessing or just plain bad luck in disguise!

Sasuke unlocked the door and entered his office, closing the door behind him. He left the big stack of papers on his desk along with the keys and sighed. The man took off his backpack and left it on the small grey coach next to the door.

His office wasn't anything special. It was plain, just like his apartment, with a large desk with a computer on it. On the left, there was a big bookshelf stuffed with books about genes and cells. It covered nearly the whole length of the wall. On the right, there were metal cupboards full of folders that were containing information on numerous genetic researches. Several microscopes were placed in the cupboard with the lock as well.

Sasuke went to the window behind the desk and opened the curtains. He put his arms on the frame of the window and looked around the small park behind the building. It was full of hurrying students. He even recognized some of them, the ones he had taught last year. There was that silent guy, Neji Hyuga, who was talented in Genetics, walking swiftly across the gravel pathway. Sasuke was disappointed when the boy told him, that he planned to concentrate his studies in Botany, since he preferred that part of Biology.

Sasuke turned and started sorting the papers he had brought.

Some of them he wouldn't need until the practical next month. After a few minutes he was ready and glancing at the clock on the desk, decided to head to the theatre. There were only five minutes until the lecture. Before exiting his office, Sasuke glanced at the mirror next to the door. He was wearing dark-blue and very baggy jeans, a white shirt that he hadn't tucked in his pants (or buttoned it to the top either), revealing a small part of his chest. He had also put on a formal black coat that matched his eye color. His black hair was falling sexily at the sides of his pale face. No matter how crumpled or casual his clothes were, as long as he put a blazer on top, it all worked out. The man smirked at his reflection and left the room with a considerably smaller stack of papers than the one he was carrying when he first entered the building.

Putting the keys for his office in the pocket of his pants, he headed to the hall where the lecture was going to take place.

Among all things he hated about first lectures, ironically, there was something he loved about them, the startled faces of his students when they realized that a man as young as Sasuke, was their professor. He entered the theatre and realized that the amount of students that were accepted this year were a lot smaller than last year. Either the GCSE exam was very hard or this year's generation was just stupid.

Sasuke sighed heavily and headed to his desk down the stairs. Now that he looked carefully at the rows of seats, he realized that the number of the students couldn't be more than 40.

"Hey, the idiot with the black coat!" Sasuke stopped angrily in his tracks.

He turned to the right where the voice had come from and spotted a guy with spiky brown hair, nearly black eyes and a red tattoo on each of his cheeks. He was tall and somewhat muscular and was standing up looking at Sasuke.

He continued,  
"I'll give you a piece of advice. Don't try to be courageous and sit in the very front. It's for your own good. I heard the professor was a big asshole that failed you if you drew too much unwanted attention. I suggest you sit in the back if you want to save your ass."

Sasuke smirked, "Oh, is he really?" and continued to walk down the stairs.

"Hey, I was only trying to help you, bastard!" shouted the guy behind him.

Suddenly, a pink-haired girl in the front row shouted at the tattooed guy,  
"Shut up, idiot!" and turned to Sasuke with a devishly innocent smile, "You can sit next to us, hotty," winking at him, while the blonde girl next to her waved enthusiastically.

Sasuke, who had reached first row didn't stop for a second, headed to the desk and said, "Thank you, but I prefer my desk," and put the papers he was carrying on the wooden surface.

And there it was. The delightfully delicious moment he loved of the first lecture, and right after the startled whispering of the students began. He turned to see the reaction of the boy that had talked to him. He was staring shocked at the professor. Then the guy with a pineapple-like ponytail that was sitting next to him pulled the startled boy down in his seat.

Smirking, Sasuke took one of the markers lying on his desk and wrote on the white board behind him, "Professor S. Uchiha," in bold black letters. He turned to the students and said calmly, "I am Professor Sasuke Uchiha and I'll be, perhaps, the only lecturer you'll have this year in class Cells and Genes. I have to warn you all. If you plan to slack off, miss lectures, and don't attend practicals, you will fail for sure. I don't take attendance on lectures, but if you miss one, you won't be able to take notes. If you don't have the notes, you won't be able study. If you don't study, there is absolutely no way you'll pass. The same goes for practicals. They are just as important as lectures."

Sasuke moved in front of the desk and leaned on it, crossing hands, "Another thing, don't be late. I can't give you a demerit or anything, but lets just say that you'll get on my bad side, and believe me, you don't want to be there."

He stood and took the stack of papers and headed to the pink-haired girl that was still red after realizing what she had told her professor. The man gave her half of the pile and said, "Hand them out."

The girl nodded obediently and stood up taking the pile.

Sasuke raised his head and looked at the boy with the read tattoos, who seemed to feel very uncomfortable, "The loudmouth." The student shifted uncomfortably in his place, aware that the professor was talking to him, "What is your name?" The boy stood up and said silently, "Kiba Inuzuka."

Uchiha smirked again and said, "Please, come here and hand out these papers, Mr. Inuzuka."

The professor heard the boy quietly mumble, "Yes, sir," and headed slowly toward the front of the room.

Once Kiba was next to Sasuke, the professor took a better look at him. The guy was just few centimeters shorter than himself. The boy was wearing a long-sleeved red shirt and black pants. He seemed to be the type that kept his body in shape, because his chest was well-toned. Actually, Kiba could probably get nearly any girl he wanted.

Sasuke shook his head. Was he just checking out one of his MALE students? Great! Kakashi was finally starting to influence him, now that they were kilometers away from each other.

"Hand them out," he said and gave Kiba the papers. He turned to the students and continued with his speech, "The class syllabus and the list with the class texts are being given out at the moment. I suggest you sit on your asses and start reading the books that are given, today. I want to get everything straight. This class will be very difficult. There is a big chance that you won't understand a thing from the lectures. If you want to avoid that, the books will help. For those who are fast readers and want to really learn something, I'll be always happy to give another list with some extra books that might be useful."

He returned to his desk and leaned on it again with the words, "I am perfectly aware of the fact that most of you don't intent to get too familiar with Genetics. However, there are things about genes that all biologists must know. This class is very important. That's why I am expecting to see that everyone is trying their best. That's all I have to say. Are there any questions?"

One hand rose. It was the friend of Kiba who had pulled him down.

"Your name and your question," Sasuke didn't know why he did the question thing. It irritated him to no end. But thanks to the questions he could understand whether a student was smart or was just a nerd who memorized everything he read.

"Shikamaru Nara. I noticed that the dates for the practicals are set, but we aren't divided in groups yet and the first practical is just a week away."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. That was the same question he had asked on his first lecture.

"That's because I still haven't divided you. I need to do a little research  
before that. The groups will be posted on Friday on the bulletin board in the entrance hall."

The boy named Shikamaru nodded and sat back down. Another hand rose. Sasuke looked at the blonde female who sat next to the pink-haired girl.

"Your name and your question", he said as he crossed his arms.

The girl stood up, putting her arms on her hips and said with a seducing voice,  
"I am Ino Yamanaka. I have two questions. How old are you and do you have a girlfriend?"

Uchiha rolled his eyes with annoyance and before he could answer, someone said,

"He is 26 and as single as he can get."

Sasuke looked at the theatre doors where a lean, red-haired guy was standing with hands in the pockets of his grey pants. His shirt was untucked with the top three buttons unbuttoned. His blood-red tie was hanging loosely from his neck and his sleeves were rolled up. He had a red Japanese kanji tattoo on his forehead. His scary green eyes were carefully examining the annoyed Uchiha.

"What are you doing here Sabaku?" asked the professor.

The read-head started walking down the stairs and said way too calmly for a person who was the victim of the menacing glare of Sasuke Uchiha,

"I came to attend your lecture," and sat on one of the chairs on first row with hands still in his pockets.

"Don't you have your own lecture to attend?"

Before the guy could answer, Kiba stood next to him and handed him one of the papers he was made to hand out. After glancing at it, the newcomer asked, "Why are you giving me this?"

Kiba answered something silently so that only the Sabaku could hear him. After second the read-head started laughing. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know what did he just call me?" The read-head turned to the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked, "I dont read thoughts Sabaku."

"He called me the professor's stupid fucked up favorite."

The newcomer started laughing again, while Kiba stared at him evilly. After a second Sabaku calmed down and said,  
"You have bold students, Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked and turned to the class, "Students, I want to introduce you to Professor Gaara Sabaku. He teaches the ones taking Experimental Psychology, but you'll be seeing a lot of him this year because he tends to come here and interrupt my lectures after he scares off his students."

Sasuke turned to Gaara and asked him, "What did you do this time?"

"I just told them that we'll draw sticks to decide who'll be the guinea pig on practicals. But before that, I think I mentioned something about trying out some new surgeries. After that everyone disappeared in a second. It's not my fault that the students are such wimps. We are talking about Experimental Psychology, damn it!"

Sasuke turned to the class ignoring the scared looks of his students. Kiba seemed really frustrated- it was his second time today confusing a professor for a student.

Finally, Sasuke said, "If there aren't anymore questions and Mr. Inuzuka finished insulting his professors, I'll start with the first lecture, DNA and gene function."

Kiba put the copies that were left on the professor's desk and headed to his place murmuring under his nose while his fellow-students were giggling. Sasuke smiled to himself. This year was very promising.

-

"And that is it for today's lecture. See you all tomorrow," Sasuke concluded and started organizing the papers he had used to help himself during the lecture. He turned off the computer and the big video screen that was connected to it. He hadused all those things to show experimental evidence that identified DNA as genetic material.

"That was a very nice lecture, professor."

Sasuke shifted eyes and took a look at Gaara who had put a hand on the desk.

"You almost fell asleep," Sasuke replied.

"Well, it's not my fault Genetics is boring," the psychology professor answered, massaging the back of his neck.

Uchiha snorted. He took the papers he had already gathered and the coat from the chair. While he was talking he had taken it off and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

"Want to go somewhere to grab a bite? I don't have anymore lectures," Sasuke asked while they were climbing the stairs.

"Neither have I. Lets. I am hungry. Temari was having a row with Kankuro this morning so I left without having breakfast."

"What did he do this time?" Sasuke asked, turning his head to his best friend.

"When she went to wake him up for work, she caught him with a girl in the bed. I have no idea why she was so mad. After all, I am the insomniac and the one who was hearing their moaning all night. I should be the one doing the complaining."

"He has a nice paycheck. Why doesn't he find his own place?" asked Uchiha, putting the coat over his shoulder.

"Can you imagine Kankuro living alone?" And looked at his dark-haired friend with sarcasm.

Sasuke looked up, thinking about it and after second said, "When I come to think of it, I don't even want to."

"I thought so."

"Professor Uchiha," a lazy voice suddenly called.

Gaara and Sasuke turned around to see a tall lean boy with a pineapple-like ponytail standing in front of them.

"Shikamaru Nara, right?" Sasuke asked, facing the guy.

Shikamaru nodded and said, "I was wondering if I could receive a list with some extra reading material."

Surprised, Uchiha asked, "You have already read the mandatory texts?"

"Yes, sir. I got a little bored during the summer and I had a few friends who had you last year," answered Shikamaru blandly.

Sasuke and Gaara exchanged amused looks.

"Well, if you would follow me to my office Mr. Nara, I'd be glad to give you a list with some books."

Shikamaru nodded and started following the professors who started another conversation about Gaara's insane siblings.

"And when I told her that the bossiness is a result of a great lack of self-esteem, she threw the soap at me. Then I told her that violence can be treated with therapy."

"And what did she say?" Sasuke asked unlocking his office.

"Nothing. She just threw a vase at me. It is a good thing I am flexible. Okay. I'll go to my office to take my coat."

Uchiha nodded and entered his office followed by Shikamaru.  
The boy was looking curiously around while Sasuke went to his desk and took a sheet from one of the piles he had sorted in the morning.

"Here you go Mr. Nara. Once you are ready, I'd be more than happy to give you another one."

"Thank you, sir," Shikamaru replied, taking the sheet and headed to the door saying, "Bye."

"See you tomorrow."

Only a few seconds after he had left, the phone rang. The professor sighed and picked it up, "Yes?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, I want you in my office in fifteen minutes."

The man recognized the woman's voice.

"Why, Ms. Tsunade?"

"I'm your boss, Uchiha. Don't ask questions, just do it," she said before she hung up loudly.

Sasuke put the phone in its place, irritated.

"What did Tsunade want?"

Sasuke turned and saw Gaara standing at the door with a coat matching the color of his pants.

"To go to her office," Sasuke answered rubbing his temples.

"I'll come with you, and we'll go and have lunch after that."

"You don't have to," Uchiha rolled down his sleeves and straightened his shirt.

"That woman is psychologically unstable. Who'll save your sorry ass if it's not me?"

Sasuke put on his coat and grabbed the backpack form the small coach,  
"You are the second person who made a comment about my ass today and it's not even noon yet."

"Who was the first?"

Sasuke grabbed the keys form his desk and headed to the door before saying,  
"The Inuzuka guy."

"Confused for a student again, huh?" Gaara asked amused, watching his friend locking his office door.

"Yep." Sasuke answered curtly ,putting the keys in his pocket, "Are you with your car?"

"Of course."

"Good, I really didn't feel like walking to the Life Sciences Division."

"You really need to buy a car," Gaara said nodding to a tall scary guy who was called Ibiki Morino, also a Psychology professor.

"Sabaku. Uchiha," The guy greeted briskly and continued walking.

"Why should I when you are always around when I need a ride?" Sasuke said smirking.

Gaara glared at him.  
"Don't push your luck."

Sasuke just looked ahead. They were out of the building and headed to the parking lot, where Gaara's black Audi was parked.

The ride to the Life Sciences Division was a short one. It was just a few blocks away from the Zoology and Psychology Department. Of course Gaara parked right in front of the entrance where he wasn't allowed to. Though he paid no heed to the fact that it wasn't allowed.

"I really think you shouldnt leave the car here."

Sabaku just sent shurugged dully and turned the alarm on. Sasuke shook his head in defeat and entered the Division building. He stopped in front of the desk of Tsunade's secretary and said looking around emotionlessly, "I was called by Ms. Tsuande."

The secretary, who was had brown spiky hair and was called Shizune replied,  
"Yes, professor, she is waiting for you in her office."

Sasuke nodded and heard Gaara saying behind him, "I'll wait for you here."

Slowly, Sasuke entered Tsunade's office. The woman was sitting behind her desk, doing paperwork. It seemed that for once she had left her blonde hair down. Her chocolate-colored eyes locked with the black ones of the young professor.

"Heard ever of knocking, Uchiha?" she asked, looking back to the form she was filling in.

Tsunade was the head of the Mathematical, Physical, and Life Sciences Division of the University of Oxford. In short, she was Sasuke's boss. It was quite strange that Tsunade was the head of this division, since she was actually a well-known doctor who made a lot of accomplishments in pediatrics. She could easily have become the head of the Medical Sciences Division, but she preferred the harder job.

"Yes, Ms. Tsunade," Sasuke answered coldly.

After a silent few minutes of intense writing the boss just sent the man a glare and said, "I called you here to introduce you to your new colleague."

And only then Sasuke noticed that there was another person in the room. Sitting on the window frame was man who couldn't be older than Sasuke himself. The man had spiky blond hair and stunning blue eyes that could easily challenge the ocean. His skin looked smooth and had a natural tan. He was as tall as the Uchiha and muscular. Sasuke could hardly believe that the man in front of him was a scientist and not a model. The guy would have looked perfect if he hadn't have had a stupid grin on his face.

"Brat, this is Professor Sasuke Uchiha. Uchiha this is Naruto Uzumaki who earned his professor position just recently… and I still cant believe it."

The guy smiled friendly and stood up, heading to Sasuke, "It's pleasure to meet you."

Sasuke shook his hand with a nod and turned irritated to Tsunade, "You called me just to meet a new professor?"

His boss smirked and answered, "I called you to meet the new professor with whom you are going to share your class lectures."

"WHAT!"

Sasuke was extremely pissed. Why, the hell, did she hire another professor to teach a first years class? Last year he handled the two semesters without a problem, and he had handled them perfectly. He didn't need another guy! He was doing just okay on his own!

"You heard me perfectly well. You and the brat will be the two professors who will teach the class Cells and genes," she stopped mid sentence, noticing the fuming Sasuke in front of her, " and don't protest," Tsunade said continuing with her paperwork.

"Last year I was teaching the first years alone and everything was perfectly fine! I don't need another professor. This will just mess up my already organized plan!"

Sasuke hissed, angrily slamming his fist on his boss' desk.

"I admit, you did an excellent job last year, however it's already been decided. All the other classes have at least three lecturers, some even have six. You were the only guy who handled a whole class on his own. You'll make a new plan along with Naruto," she continued writing.

"I was doing fine," insisted Sasuke, on the brink of defeat.

Tsunade looked at him again with a glare, "Uchiha, I already told you. It's done, so don't you dare oppose me."

"Look, pal, you don't really know. I might be of big use to you."

Sasuke just sent the blonde a glare and opened his mouth to continue to argue with Tsunade, but she shouted before he could even say a word, "Out! Both of you!"

The Uchiha growled and, after honoring Tsunade with the evilest look he could produce, he turned on his heels and exited the room, slamming the door along with it.

After he was out Tsunade shivered, "Lets see how you are going to get along with this one, brat."

Naruto turned to her with a bored expression, "You always underestimate me, granny."

Sasuke stormed past Gaara who was sitting on one of the chairs in the secretary's room and said sarcastically, "That must have gone well."

Sasuke just stormed out of the building and stood next to Gaara's car waiting impatiently for the red-head to come. After a minute Sabaku came out as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Will you hurry it up!" yelled Sasuke irritably, slowly gritting his teeth.

Gaara turned off the alarm and said mockingly, "I believe that there might be a couple of people on the other side of the **world** who didn't hear you yelling at Tsunade back there."

"Just get in the damn car," hissed the enraged man.

Gaara stepped into the vehicle and just when he was about to pull out, Naruto came running out of the Division office, "Bastrad, you are not getting away that easily!"

Sasuke took a look at the blonde and opened the door, getting out of the Audi.

"What do you want, moron?" putting his hand on the top of the car.

"Don't call me a moron, you asshole!"

"Whatever, idiot," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Lets get things straight! You don't like me and I don't like you, but the least you can do is to try to be nice to me! After all, whether you like it or not, we'll be working together!"

Sasuke just snorted.

Gaara got out of the car too and stared at his friend. He wore his murderous expression which could make anyone wince, "Who is that Sasuke?" and nodded to Naruto with his head.

"The moron with whom I am supposed to share my lectures with," the brunette replied heatedly.

"I told you not to call me that, bastard!" shouted Naruto.

Ignoring him, Sasuke got back into the car. Gaara turned to the blonde and said with one of his rare smiles, "Don't mind him. He is like that with everyone. Makes a big fuss about small things. That's his defensive attitude. You'll get used to each other."

Naruto sighed, but then replied back with one of his smiles and said, "Thanks."

"Sabaku, are you finished with your psychoanalysis, or do you need me to help you get into the car!" Sasuke hollered from the vehicle.

Gaara just rolled his eyes and once again got into his Audi. Naruto watched as the car pulled out and headed to the centre of the city. He grinned. If anything, this whole professor thing was at least going to be a lot of fun.

-

"I can't believe it! I worked so hard last year, I did great! And what do I get? A retard who, god knows, how managed to become a professor! That's just insulting!"

The two professors were getting seated in the Japaneese restaurant where Gaara's sister, Temari, was a manager.

"Will you quit complaining? What's up with you and colleagues? I am sharing my lectures with Ibiki and Anko. It's not a big deal. You'll just have more free time!"

"I don't need more free time. I freak out when I have nothing to do!"

A waiter came to them handing them menus. After he left Gaara sighed heavily,

"Sasuke, you seriously need a girlfriend- or even a boyfriend at least."

The Uchiha just gave him a dirty look and returned to his menu.

"I am serious. A good relationship might help you get rid of that nasty shell you have."

"What about you, Sabaku?" asked Sasuke raising an eyebrow.

"What about me?" Gaara said as he flipped the page he was reading.

"Who is going to help get rid of your shell?"

The read-head snorted, "I couldn't get rid of it with all the help in the world."

"What makes you think that I can?"

"You weren't always like that. The circumstances made you a cold asshole who doesn't let anyone near him," Gaara put down the menu and looked at his friend, "I remember how you were when we were seven. You were always smiling and laughing, making friends with as many children as you could. And after that day…"

The muscle under Sasukes eye twitched. He knew what Gaara was talking about. And Gaara knew that he was touching a very deep wound.

Gaara continued, "Sasuke, you should forget about it and return to the way you were. Your family would never want you to spent a life drowning in sorrow. You should let go, forget about it."

Sasuke was tightly squeezing the menu, "I can't".

"Why?"

"Because he is still somewhere out there, alive. I want to make him suffer the same way I did. I won't find peace until I do."

"Sasuke, you have a great job, a friend, and a guardian who maybe is the most perverted guy on the planet, but cares about you a lot. It will be better if you forget it, or else you'll just waste your life before you even realize it."

The Uchiha didn't say anything. He just kept staring emotionlessly at the menu.

Gaara sighed, but after a second said abrubtly, "That's it! I am taking you out tonight and don't protest! I'll pick you up at 10 o'clock sharp, so be ready to go and have some fun."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "I have a lecture tomorrow morning."

"Well, too bad." The redhead signaled the waiter to come and take their orders.

"You know, with my twisted sexuality, it won't be an easy thing to find someone," Sasuke commented as the waiter was nearing.

"If you ask me bisexuals are easy when it comes to finding someone."

The Uchiha snorted, "Yeah, right."


End file.
